


Turn the Pages of Your Real Life Story

by CodyCarsonIsMyMom



Series: The Ask Meme Drabbles (That No One Asked For) [2]
Category: All Time Low, Set It Off (Band)
Genre: Domestic, Drabble, Fluff, M/M, Otp ask meme, Smut, nobody asked for this, pls someone else ship this, snippets to questions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-08
Updated: 2015-02-08
Packaged: 2018-03-11 01:49:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3311108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CodyCarsonIsMyMom/pseuds/CodyCarsonIsMyMom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Basically answering some otp ask meme questions with little snippets xo.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Turn the Pages of Your Real Life Story

-  
Who cooks?

Cody cooks more often than not. Now Alex is a good cook, it's just prior to Cody practically living in his house he didn't know half of the kitchen cabinets opened.  
-  
Who's the messiest? Cleanest?

They're back and forth with being messy, when either of them are fresh off tour everything is as scattered as their minds. There was a lot of puppy dog eyes on Cody's end when he would over stuff his schedule and be mess in between tours. Alex's clothes would come back smelling ten times worse after tour, since Cody wore parts of suits any day off they would be cleaned.   
-  
Going out to eat: Who pays? Who orders more? Who has dessert?

Cody tries to sneak away and pay, he used to be better at it before Alex knew him so well. But usually Alex pays on the pretense "I wanted to take you out, so I'm paying. Later that statement started having the follow up of "You can pay me back another way." That was responded to with a scoff "That sounds cheesy coming from you, holy shit."

Alex tends to order more food, not because he's eating it all but because he likes to show off how great he knows Cody and what he's craving. It tended to bum out the waiter or waitress who had flirty eyes upon them walking in. They would leave a nice sized tip after and grab a dessert on the way home upon Cody's request.  
-  
Can they stand silence? Who talks the most? 

Cody does have an off switch that's rarely used. Something worthy of a story always comes from the constant loud chatter. Back when they first met it didn't hit off well for Alex on a bad day. The first time Cody stopped sharing stories the entire time they were around each other was because Alex snapped on this bad day. Something along the lines that he was always "Too loud and obnoxious when telling a story that's not that cool."

With that the flourish of madness that came with Cody's giggly excitement when telling stories stopped when Alex was around. The bubbling anxiety of not wanting to annoy someone was obvious and that made Alex feel horrible. A lot of apologies spewed from him, which ended up with Alex stealing a kiss that was a little too hard and too rough. Nowadays they can sit in perfect silence, but they both prefer a little noise in their lives.  
-  
Who stays up late? Who sleeps the most? Do they have to force the other to sleep/wake up?

Cody rarely runs on a healthy amount of sleep, he's had days where he's running on pure caffeine and positivity. He would be a caffeine filled nightmare on vocal rest constantly being scolded that he can't not sleep then talk the day away before a show. Alex took this problem by the metaphorical horns when Cody finally moved in, hating seeing how beat up Cody was when he couldn't grasp sleep until the break of dawn. 

The easiest method Alex found was most efficient was having Cody stay in bed and let Alex cuddle him until he himself fell asleep. Alex remembers the first time he tried this and was met with Cody falling asleep before him, slow breathes against his neck. The only thing he could manage was a small "Are you fucking kidding me." But still given there are times this doesn't work and Cody will stay in bed with Alex, restlessly shifting about for hours on end.  
-  
Who is the cuddler? Big spoon? Little spoon?

Both of them had always been cuddlers, usually Cody ends up being the little spoon for the reason the dogs like to be little spoon to him. So Alex would find where he fits and keeps himself pressed to Cody's back, making too many jokes about how nice Cody's butt is. But when Cody ended up as big spoon he would make sweet remarks that ended with "Besides no one liked butts as much as I do." The level of absolutely done rises in Alex every damn time.  
-  
Who stressed out more over wedding planning?

They were both stressed as hell over it, over the date ( which Alex off handedly mentioned keeping their anniversary, maybe Cody turned to mush and wanted to keep it too.) Then the debate over should it be held in Florida or Maryland, and working on how big the wedding would be. Alex's main concern was how Cody would hold up with the fact his dad isn't able to see him take this step in life. When Alex blurted this out it turned into a heartfelt conversation that started out with Cody admitting the fact he never thought he'd get married without both of his parents around. It wasn't until about a week later when they were resting on the couch, okay Alex was on the couch, Cody was on top of him. "Y'know that feeling I told you about when I got my dads blessing to pursue being in a band. I-uh I got that same feeling when you asked me to marry you." Alex couldn't stop the smile at the sentiment and there was just a bountiful amount of kisses that resulted.  
-  
Who suggested kids first?

Cody's always seen a life where he has kids in the long run. The person he ended up with didn't matter, it was just always set in stone that he wanted kids when the time was right. It was nerve wracking trying to bring the subject up to Alex, he was obviously great with kids but he never was clear on wanting his own. It came flying out of Cody's mouth over a calm breakfast all in once gasp of air. "Ireallywantkids." Alex had taken a minute to process the rush of words in his still drowsy caffeinated morning. 

Alex was rubbing his thumb over Cody's "Kids? Are you sure you want to take that step." Alex's eyes didn't hold the definite answer Cody was looking for, his lungs were burning "I, yeah I've always wanted kids, I never thought of a future without them." It sounded more fleeting than the statement he was trying to make. 

"Breathe, babe. There's nothing wrong with that, how about we talk more in depth when we have more time together." Alex had that stupid smile that lifted the heavy worry off of Cody.  
x  
How often do they have sex if at all?

Cody has an affinity for the physical part of the relationship. Alex had known this prior to them dating, they used to have a friends with benefits thing. It was filthy rough sex to fill the sudden desire that overcame Cody. Alex took advantage of Cody's craving when ever they were in the same city he'd call him up, sweet talk him until he was throwing Cody across the bed. But now they've cooled it down when ever the craving spontaneously appeared once more Alex knows how to keep Cody content even when they're oceans apart.  
-  
Who initiates?  
Cody pretty much jumps on Alex when they see each other once they see each other after tour. But when they're home Alex likes to turd Cody on whenever he can. Get as much in as they can before one of them heads off once again.  
-  
Dom/Top? Sub/Bottom?

Alex had learned that pinning Cody down and giving him everything he needs is the best way to go about sexual tension. It was the rarity that Cody wasn't loud, reduced to a whimpering mess. Testing both of their limits, but there was always room for laughter.  
-  
Favorite romantic gestures during sex?

When Alex and Cody took things as slow as possible it brings out sides they haven't been in touch with for years. When Cody straddled Alex his hands always traveled from his hips to the curve of his lower stomach, Cody holding his hand in place as he worked his hips slower than sin. But Alex finding his was in between Cody's legs was always setting up a wonderful night, Alex would leave love bite after love bite on Cody's thighs. By time he got up to actually fucking Cody, legs wrapped around his waist and holding hands on either side of his head. It was mixed with soft breathy kissed and too many love bites on Alex's collar bone to keep from crying out.  
-  
Who's loud? Quiet? Does one try to make the other louder/quieter?

As singers, both men had a nice set of lungs on them, but Alex seemed quiet compared to Cody. Just like everywhere else in life Cody wasn't one to quiet down, his whispering was never all that good either. Alex has learned that when they're on tour, or their house is full of friends when they decide to go at it the morning after a night of drinking, it took a lot to get Cody in any form quiet. Keeping a hand held tight over his mouth was Alex's personal favorite, still able to feel the full force of the sounds escaping Cody's throat but hearing them so softly was invigorating. The other was was to have his face presses into the mattress, but when Alex got him that was he loved hearing every noise that he could force out of that mouth.

**Author's Note:**

> Title: Pages & Paragraphs by Set It Off  
> Holy hell  
> I'm currently slytherincodycarson on tumblr.


End file.
